Lime
Description "The heroine of Aernas." Main Info *'Name': Lime Serenity *'Age': 16 (Grand Chase), 18 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Training17. Lime Serenity. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Justice, her long praised Goddesses, love, hope *'Dislikes': Bad people, all evil things, injustice, lies *'Weakness': Direct confontations There was a small island nation called the Great Roose not far from Bermesiah. The people there have always been worshipping the God of all beginnings and were ruled by the Pope for generations. From some time ago evil forces that have been shut inside gates around the whole continent began leaking out. Pope St. Constantino who sensed the invasion of the Elyos tribes declared war and sent out the Holy Knights to the continent. Lime, a member of the Holy Knights, comes over to the continent with her fellows and succeeds in closing a few gates. However, she gets separated from her comrades during a battle and gets lost. She comes across the Grand Chase by chance and gets saved. Personality Lime is pure, full of passion and loves justice. She never listens to anyone when she is fully immersed in carrying out justice. Special Ability Auras Created to be a defensive character, Lime is equipped with several auras to make up her lack of mobility. Her auras grant her useful buffs or enhancements to her moveset, making her all the more formidable to her enemies. However, this also depends on what auras she obtains as she can only have three of the six available auras. Auras are divided by her jobs Holy Knight and Saint since the auras act differently. Holy Knight emits an aura that buffs herself and everyone in a set radius and Saint uses a self-aura that enhances her abilities. as a Holy Knight Lime emits an aura from within herself and equips a buff. Any teammate that is within the radius of the emission will also receive the buff. Two of the three auras for the Holy Knight, however, stops MP from recovering. *'Defense Aura': Increases defense. *'Assistance Aura': Increases the MP recovery rate. *'Attack Aura': Increases attack power. as a Saint Lime takes on a different type of aura called "self-auras" which are beneficial only to Lime herself. She changes her moveset abilities based on what self-aura is triggered. *'Self-Attack Aura': Changes her basic attacks. *'Self-Support Aura': Changes her mobility. *'Self-Defense Aura': Adds unto her defensive capabilities. Unlocking Lime can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Trivia *Lime has no GP Mission on all servers. *Lime's English voice actress also voices Ley. *Along with Asin, Lime was originally planned to not have other jobs. **However, with the addition of Saint, this claim is no longer standing. *Along with Edel, KOG had planned to release the third job for Lime which would have been known as Justice. **In Grand Chase M, her unreleased third job was added as an Awakening class. *The idea to create Lime came into being when a KOG staff member was seen eating the eponymous fruit. **Lime was also created to fulfill a support role in Berkas' Lair. Gallery Lime2.png|'Holy Knights portrait. Lime5.png|'Holy Knight's skill image. Lime6.png|'''Saint's skill image. Lime9.jpg|'Holy Knights concept art. Lime1-.jpg|'Saint's concept art. Lime11.png|+17 effect of Lime. Lime8.png|'''Holy Knight's chibi portrait. Lime7.png|'Saints chibi portrait. Lime12.jpg|Lime lost in the deserts of Bermesiah. Lime13.jpg Lime3.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Holy Knight' in the Twelve Disciples update. Lime1.jpg Lime4.png Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Lime Category:Grand Chase Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__